beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorne
'General Information' *'Name:' Thorne *'Height:' 5'6" (168 cm) *'Weight:' 134 lbs (61 kg) *'Eyes:' Light blue-gray *'Hair:' (sometimes dark) Red-brown *'Species:' Lycan *'Family:' Scouter, Tyson (sons) *'Birthplace:' Blackbane Forest, East Central region of Eternal Frontier *'Weapons:' *'Abilities:' :*Dabbling in hellish magic known mostly in a category as the Forsaken Arts *'Affiliation:' :*Blackbane Forest Pack *'Age:' *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Introduction With piercing bright eyes and dark haired, this razor-toothed beauty called Thorne is among the strongest of the pack elders in Blackbane Village. She is also the mother of young lycans Tyson and Scouter. Admittedly Thorne is both aggressive and quite elemental as she is prone to animalistic blood cravings. Makior believes these are caused by her link to commanding necromancy and also the unclassified shadowy arts she practices in private. Life as the She Wolf Sorceress Thorne is a forward, little-to-nonsense woman who seldom hesitates to act or voice her opinion on matters. She could be critical of Abram and the action he takes at times, but ultimately she held a measure of respect for his code and will to achieve and overcome any and all challenges presented his way. At one point or other, Thorne may have had some measure of love for Abram as she may have felt only he could sate or tame her passions. Whatever may have been, was utterly destroyed upon hearing the news of her two sons Tyson and Scouter, dying while on a mission led by Abram Northman. Since that time, Thorne held nothing more than hatred and a clear desire for vengeance. Dark Alliance It was roughly sometime after the war against the invading armies of the Red King Adamir, when Thorne met with an unlikely ally being the lycan warrior named Kharox (truthfully a disguised necromancer named Krexxx). Knowing Thorne's desire to reap her vengeance upon the Northman, Krexxx offered an alliance between them so they may joined their efforts in dismantling the plans of defense set by Abram and his allies. Thorne sealed the pact in blood and from that day forward became an inside agent within the Blackbane, secretly sharing her knowledge of their battle plans with the scheming Kharox. Service to the Royal Family of Zaslamar As part of a plan orchestrated by Kharox, after having learned on the intention to raise a counter-fleet to battle the invading Red Kingdom Armada, Thorne joined the King and Princess of Zaslamar on their return sea voyage home to Zaslamar. It was indicated heavily the duty of Thorne towards personally guarding Princess Aaliyah, while Kharox offered his power in service to the Escort Pack led by GaZar the lycan drill master. Thorne proved some of her rumored powers were indeed valid when she correctly spoke of the Princess's pregnancy, describing it as the "future" she and her husband Abram have secured. Thorne also has shown her enigmatic knack for appearing in the most unlikely places...at ungodly speed of thought as made true when she killed the servant girl Sabine when she discovered Thorne's alliance with Kharox and the enemy pirate captain Carcharodon Prime. While she readily would kill everyone else around Princess Aaliyah and King Sakuul, it is clear, Thorne has interest in the Princess, for personal ambitions. Likely, Thorne may see Aaliyah as the prime means to distract Abram Northman from his duties to the Eternal Frontier thus enabling Thorne to overwhelm him and eventually bring him to his knees in defeat. Trivia *Almost instantly, the B.I. author felt Busy Philipps was perfect for a live-action portrayal of the hot-blooded she-wolf conjurer Thorne. She struck the author as having a naturally strong physical presence, combined with a certain beauty the author felt well-suited the enigmatic she-wolf mage. *Gia Paloma] was a favorite second choice of the B.I. author. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Lycan Category:Mage Category:Sorcery Category:Blackbane Pack Category:Living characters